Marcias New Boyfriend
by sexymanbeast
Summary: Marcias new boyfriend/fiance comes over to meet her parents.Wacky adventures up ahead.Jan is ignored and disowned.Meet the parents:Brady Style


Disclaimer:There are TWO BOBBY's.She is not,I repeat,IS NOT DATING HER BROTHER.  
The awful screams from the sex slaves soon turned to a soothing cooing. This was the man she would  
marry. I mean so what if he tortured young boys for fun?Nobody's perfect. And besides, his  
good qualities far out weighed his sometimes odd hobbies.  
  
"Yes!..I mean I do!!"She giggles like the bimbo she is.  
"Actually you were right the first time when you said 'yes'...."  
"Shut up and kiss me!!heehee!"  
  
Agonizing scream is heard in the backround.  
  
"Damm,its Edgar again.Hold on baby,I'll be right back."  
"But but...I dont want you to go!"  
"I know,I know baby,but I got to work.You know that."He removes her paws from his body and  
begins to get up.  
"No, I dont want you to go! I want you to stay here with me!"She whines and clings back on to   
like some sort of octopuss,only worse.  
"'But i dont want you to go'" He imitates her."Well too bad!I got to go!"He tries to remove  
the now hysterical Marcia from his leg.  
"No!No!No!I wont let you go!You're my fiance,Not Edgars!"  
He finally manages to shake her off,and leaves.  
"Sober up."He snarls,a little peeved by now.  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Ha!I Dont DRINK!!"  
She then realizes that he left 15 minutes earlier.  
"Fucking Edgar,Im much better than Edgar,and Hans,maybe not Lars though....But thats not the point,  
He asked ME to marry him.I should be his special girl.Not friggin Edgar."  
  
Bobby returns zipping up his fly and wiping of the blood from his collar. He notices that  
Marcia is still pouting.  
  
"Aww baby whats wrong?"He asks.  
"Its just that I dont think you appreciate me."She sighs.  
"Rosie..."  
"My names Marcia."  
"Marcia come on,your not still mad about that...its business!Baby,I love you,I thought..."  
"Bobby!Its not just that.Its everything."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Its Edgar..."  
"What did he do to you?"He asks picking up his whip.  
"No no,its not just him,its all of them!"  
"Lars too?"  
"...yOU just seem to be more occupied with them!"  
"No baby,sure thier my sex slaves and shit,but you'll always be my one and only girl."  
He looks lovingly into her eyes.  
"Oh baby,you know Im such a sap!"She bats her eyelashes."But how do I know that?You sure are   
the real Casanova with words,but you forget all about this lil ol girl when you feel like sodomizing  
one of them."She sighs.   
"Marcia,I'll prove it to you,How do you want me to prove it to you?"  
"Well,you could come and meet my parents..."  
  
At The Brady Residence  
  
"Marcia,uh,Im not really sure about this."  
"Baby,dont worry,they'll love you."  
"I know that,its just,why couldnt I bring Himmel and Sven?"  
"Bobby...You will not embarress me tonight."She clenches her teeth slightly.  
"How bout just Lars then?"  
"See,thats what I mean!Thats all I hear about!Lars Lars Lars!Edgar Edgar Edgar!Himmel Himmel Himmel!  
It just makes me ...sob..wonder!"She holds back the tears not to run her mascara.  
"Lars.."  
"My names Marcia."  
"Marcia,Im sorry,Im just not used to leaving alone this long."He hugs her."Im sorry baby"  
"Its ok.Now just be your own charming self and dont mention any of your little 'friends'.I dont  
want my parents thinking theres another woman or something."  
"Ok"He responds,still alittle guilty about leaving Lars alone with only one Alpo can.  
Marcia tosses her hair and rings the doorbell.  
  
The door swings open to reveal a row of Bradys neatly arranged and greeting thier sister and her  
boyfriend in Unison.  
She hugs her parents and introduces her current lover.  
"Mom,Dad,Peter,Gregg,Bobby,Cindy,Alice...I want you to meet someone."She smiles."This is Bobby."  
Bobby shakes hands and greets the parents,still wishing he atleast brought Adolf.  
"Its so nice to finally meet you Bobby,Marcia has spoken so much about you."  
"Thank you Mrs.Brady."  
"Please,Come in son."Winks Mr.Brady.  
Marcia giggles.Bobby turns to her and whispers "Didnt you forget someone,one of your sisters I mean?"  
"Huh?..No i dont think so.."She seems puzzled.  
"I think you did."  
"Oh!You mean the one that sorta looks like me...only ugly?"  
"..er..yea"  
"Thats just Jan."  
She leads him into the dining room.  
  
"Please Bobby,have a seat."  
"Thank you Mrs.Brady.Food looks good enough to eat."He tries to break the awkwardness with a joke.  
Silence  
"Well Bobby,you know that is what food is for." Informs Mike Brady.  
  
The whole family is being served and is begining to chow down.  
"So Cindy how was school today?"Asks Mike.  
"I was gangbanged by my teachers,shot up herion,and got a tattoo on my ass."  
"Thats nice sweetie.How was your day Peter?"  
Bobby almost chokes on his food,not believing his ears.  
"It was swell."  
"Yup it sure is. And what do you know,there are two Bobbys at the dinner table today!"Alice commented.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Oh Alice!"cooed Mrs.Brady.  
"Clever ol Alice,always bringing these things to our attention.Well I guess we will just have to call  
Marcias man friend 'Bobby 2'." Mike Brady comes up with the best idea of his life.  
"So 'Bobby 2',how old are you?"Asks Jan.But everyone ignores her.  
"'Bobby 2' what are you're plans?"Asks Mike.  
"College sir.Getting a job.Getting married.Having some kids."He answers still thinking about Aadnesen and Hansel.  
Marcia sighs lovingly,and puts her arm around him.  
"Very good,a college boy for a Marcia!" Carol is pleased.On the other hand she'd be pleased if  
he took shit on peoples lawns professionally.  
"Wow thats cool 'Bobby 2'!"Exclames Bobby 1.  
"Ok." Bobby 2 has no idea what the hell he's talking about.  
"Thats it,enough of this shit."Cindy gets on the table and shoots Bobby 1.She sits back down  
and continues her dinner."You've been promoted to Bobby 1."  
Bobby(now 1) is still shaken,mostly the fact that the rest of the family just continued eating  
and chatting.Then he noticed...Accross the table...Greg was staring at him.  
Giving him snide looks.  
"So Bobby 2..."  
"Hes Bobby 1 now."Corrects Peter.  
"So Bobby 1,how old are you anyway,10?11?12?"  
"Greg!Thats on called for!"  
"Stop it Greg!"  
"Dont be rude to Bobby 1!"  
"Dont be a fucking dick Greg."  
"Actually Im 17...Greg." Bobby answers nonchalantly.  
"OoOoO!bIG Difference!The BIG man is 17!Wow Im so scared!"Greg taunts.  
"Greg,your 17!"Jan points out.No one notices.  
"Greg!Will you come speak to me in the KITCHEN...PRIVATLY?"Marcia leads him into the kitchen.  
She is not pleased.  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
"What what what AM I doing?!The question should be what are you doing Marcia!"  
"What are you talking about."  
"That creep you brought home!I dont like him.What ever happened to us?"He leans up against her.  
"Greg,stealing my panties,and watching me in the shower does not mean theres anything between us!Thats  
sick!Your my brother!"  
"Only by marriage!"  
Marcia leaves.  
"Marcia!Wait!Come back!!" 


End file.
